


Secret Tryst

by melosdechordas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lemon, Light Spanking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but the good consentual kind, master kink, quarantine made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melosdechordas/pseuds/melosdechordas
Summary: You have a meeting with Master Skywalker after hours in his private quarters.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker x Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin x Reader, Anakin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Secret Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> i've never published anything like this online before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

You try to recall how you got to this stage as Anakin Skywalker kisses you against the wall with greed. You can’t come up with an answer; the promise of an orgasm is making your thoughts haze up. 

“I’ve waited so long for this again, my Padawan,” he admits, breath shallow.

“Me too, Master.”

You were not actually Master Skywalker’s Padawan, instead Obi-Wan’s new one. Unfortunately, yours had perished on account of the war. It was a heavy loss on you, but months had passed, and Master Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Anakin had made themselves friendly towards you. Anakin, maybe a little too much. But you didn’t mind.

No, you decided as he was unbuttoning your pants with such ferocity you were afraid the buttons would pop off, you didn’t mind one bit. 

You had both just returned from separate missions, and were elated to hear that you would be return to Coruscant the same day. After a long flight, unfathomably boring reports on the two missions, and four training sessions, it was finally nighttime, and you had snuck up to his quarters for some very much needed, stress-relieving fucking.

He was waiting for you there, asking if anyone had taken notice of your similar absences before proceeding to take off your belt, shoes, and robes. 

And now, you were half naked in front of him as he was working on the bottom half.

You giggled as he struggled, pulling away from his kiss. 

“They’re just buttons. I’m sure you’ve unfastened your own enough times thinking about me,” you tease. 

The hand firmly on your ass tightens, pulling you forward with the dominance Anakin had that you loved about him. 

Not to say you didn’t love anything else about Ani; there was plenty to love. You were quick to find that out. 

He unbuttons them finally, so you step out of them and your undergarments, cupping his soft cheek as you two start to kiss again. It’s breathy and desperate as usual, but most importantly, it’s loving.

Having already had one leg wrapped around his back, he opts for two, lifting you up then plopping you on the silky sheets of his mattress. He leans over you, his mechanical hand on the bed next to your ear. His grin is as wide as a belt of stars. He removes his own pants and boots, but only that.

Slowly, he tests the waters by roaming his index finger around your folds. You’re twitching and wet and beautiful; he can’t imagine you any other way for him.

You smile, patient. You knew he liked to relish in you as much as you did in him. But then suddenly a devilish smirk comes across his facial features. He raises an eyebrow, and his scar moves. You go to touch that side of his face, but he catches your fingers with his metal ones and pins your arm down onto the sheets. 

It’s then he finally adds two fingers inside of you. He pumps fast from the beginning, which has you lifting up your hips in pleasure.

“You like that?” he grunts, clearly trying to suppress his own desires as he watches - and feels - you becoming wetter and wetter. But you can see the precum making a dark spot on his black boxers. It excites you for what’s to come, but for now, you’re content with this. He adds another finger, then lets go of your hand to begin caressing your sensitive clit.

“Oh, Ani,” you exhale, shocks of pleasure shooting through you as he speeds up. Your legs clench together just a tad. He’s quick to take his fingers out and away, stretching your legs back open fully. Your juices on his hand make your legs sticky.

“Hey!” you yelp, “I’m sore from today’s extra training.”

“I’m about to make you sore from this,” he says, palming the full erection that’s trapped in his underwear. Seeing him handle himself always turned you on, but you hadn’t let him know that just yet. You’re sure he was cheekily keeping secrets too, and that sooner or later they’d come into the light. 

The soreness in your thighs lingers, but it pales in comparison to how empty and frictionless you feel since he’s pulled away. You whine in protest, but still enjoy the view as Ani takes off his belt and robes, then finally his underwear.

His dick is thin but long, and you held your breath every time you had the pleasure of seeing it. He strokes it for a moment as you watch, veins running along the underside of it. You’re wet enough for him to enter without more lubrication, you both know this, but as he begins to position himself before your cunt, you say, “Master Skywalker?”

He stops moving, and for a moment stops breathing as well. He was beyond needy when you called him this during such a heated moment. You were surprised that even as much as you said it, it still held its power over him. 

You sit up, taking a finger and wetting his cock with his precum gently. It twitches.

“May I have you in my mouth first?”

He responds by lifting his hand. The force allows him to place a delicate, invisible hand on your vocal cords. He just barely closes his fist in the air, and leads you up to stand. 

“Since you asked so nicely, just for a minute. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

You let out a small laugh when he releases your neck and you two switch places. 

Ani sits wide, his pulsing dick right in front of you as you get onto your knees. You hold onto his back and his thigh as you start by kissing the head. He inhales sharply when you take him fully into your mouth, then curses happily.

“That’s a good Padawan,” he praises through small cries. You move in and out, sucking and licking. He begins to guide your head, pulling your hair in tandem with the pace he wants to be face-fucked.

You break free of him when you run out of breath, and he doesn’t protest - a few more good sucks and he would’ve had to miss pounding into your cunt. 

Like a respectable man, Anakin gives you a moment to catch your breath before he assists you onto the bed, your back pressed against warm silk.

He palms your breast, giving the smallest tug against your nipple. The metal hand is cold, but you’re thankful for it - the both of you are creating some real heat.

He says your name so that you come out of your daze of pleasure. Your dreamy face obligated him to give you a sweet kiss on the lips. Passion was never lacking between the two of you.

“Prepare yourself,” he whispers, then immediately drives into you. You grasp onto his bicep with one hand, the other tugging at the sheets. He waits until your hand relaxes a tad, then begins again like he knows you want. 

“Master!” you call, which causes him to speed up. Every thrust is better than the last. He groans. The noises are so lewd, but you can’t help but love them. You can’t help but love _him_.

Your eyes roll to the ceiling, then the back of your head as you wet your fingers with your mouth and begin flicking at your nub. 

Anakin has his robotic hand lifting your hips up, and the other moves towards your neck. It was a target as soon as you put your head back in ecstasy, and he loved to take advantage of it.

He squeezes just the right amount, and you’re not sure whether the stars you see are from the lack of oxygen or the presence of your orgasm.

He pulls out of you and you soak him and the bed. You tremble, so he lets go of your windpipe, letting you catch your breath as kisses along your chest and stomach.

“I’m okay,” you say, smiling with an agape mouth. Your lidded eyes looking at him so lustfullyhave him throbbing, aching.

He positions himself again, and your walls conform to him so perfectly. It takes him a moment to reach the point he was at before, but you’re sure he finds it when he shouts something incoherent. 

“Cum for me, Ani,” you support, meeting his thrusts. He’s weakly moaning, and you know he’s almost there. “I want your cum.”

A strangled cry escapes him then, and he releases himself. His cum shoots as far as your breasts, coating your torso. It dribbles onto you, until he collapses to your side. 

“Fuck,” he says in astonishment, a hand raking through his messy chestnut hair. You turn and finger one of the curls on his head.

“Did Master Skywalker have a good time?” you tease with a singsong voice. 

He turns to the side and spanks your ass, which brings you closer to him. 

Ani holds his cum-coated fingers out towards your mouth. You suck on them gladly, and he smirks at you, satisfied.

“I think this Padawan will need more lessons,” he reports out loud. ”Not lessons in lovemaking, but in respecting authority.” 

You couldn’t argue with that. Not if it meant more sex with Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
